Here We Go Again
by FeralsRock
Summary: My first song-fic. All about the love Alice Kingsley and everyone's favorite Hatter.


**AN:**** My first song-fic. I was listening to "Here We Go Again" by Demi Lovato and the first pairing that popped into my head was Alice and the Mad Hatter (or Tarrant ****Hightopp as I am using the Tim Burton version of the film for this). **

_**Bold and Italic = Song lyrics**_

_Italics only = Something that happened in the past_

**Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review to tell me how I did and how I can improve.**

_**ooOOoo**_

True to her word, once she had answered all the questions that had needed answering, Alice returned to Underland. So now she resided in Thackery's Windmill with the members of the Mad Tea Party; the members being Thackery Earwicket, of course, Mallymkun, andTarrant Hightopp.

But on the particular day our story takes place, Tarrant had asked his friends to pardon his and Alice's absence from tea, due to the fact that he planned to take the blonde Upperlander on a picnic in one of meadows of Underland's vast forests.

Now, to understand this tale, you must know, that not long after Alice's return, the Hatter confessed his love for her, and much to his crazed delight, she revealed that she shared his feelings. Since then, the pair had been almost inseparable. The only time they were apart was when Tarrant was summoned to the White Queen's castle to tailor a hat for her or one of her court.

And now, as Alice and Tarrant lay in a clear meadow covered in dark green grass and non-talking flowers, that came in shapes that would boggle the mind of anyone from our world, they watched the clouds that hung in Underland's blue sky and tried to identify the shapes that were created. And at this point in their day, a fight, that came from a topic that was positively miniscule, yet managed to escalate into an all-out screaming match, broke out. It eventually came to the point that they both ran from the scene of their verbal battle; each going in a different direction. Alice, toward Mirana of Marmoreal's castle, and the Mad Hatter to Thackery's Windmill.

_**I throw all of your stuff away.**_

Tarrant returned to Thackery's Windmill in an absolute rage. He stormed into his room and, while his room was a mess before, he positively destroyed anything that resembled order in an effort to rid himself of anything that would remind him of his _formerly_ beloved Alice. And all the while, hot tears of anger and sorrow streamed out of orange eyes and down the madman's pale cheeks.

_**Then I clear you out of my head.**_

After asking the White Queen for a place to stay, Alice sat heavily on the bed that was provided in her rooms. Lying back, she began trying to erase any sort of feeling for the Hatter.

_**I tear you of my heart,**_

Finally breaking down, Tarrant collapsed onto the floor of his room with tears coming from blue eyes as he let his sorrow swallow him. Reaching in front of him, he gripped a small, framed painting that in his rampage, had fallen to the ground, and shattered. Even though he knew he would cut himself, he ran his fingers down the painting and what little glass had managed to stay connected to the frame.

Not even feeling the new cuts that were opened on his stained hands, Tarrant sobbed harder as he held the painting of Alice to his heart. What had he done?

_**And ignore all of your messages.**_

Later, Mr. McTwisp came to Alice's door saying he had a message from the Mad Hatter. But Alice, being just as stubborn as when she had entered Wonderland as a little girl, refused to hear the message.

Many times McTwisp tried to offer the letter from the heartbroken hatter, but ever time, she refused.

_**I tell everyone we are through, 'cause I'm so much better without you.**_

After an attempt on the White Queen's part to get Alice to listen to reason and listen to Tarrant's messages, Alice promptly declared that she didn't need the man and she would be fine on her own.

_**But it's just another pretty lie; 'cause I break down, every time you come around!**_

Realizing that Alice would not listen to any of his messages, Tarrant decided that he would try a more direct approach. Talking to her. So, every day, her go to the White Palace and plead for Alice to open her door so he could talk to her. Little did he know, that on the other side of the locked door, Alice would sit on the floor and silently cry until he left.

_**Oh, oh!**_

_**So, how did you get here, under my skin?**_

_**Swore that I'll never let you back in.**_

_**Should have known better,**_

_**Than trying to let you go, 'cause here we go, go, go again!**_

_**Hard as I try, I know I can't quit.**_

_**Something about you that's so addictive.**_

_**We're falling together.**_

_**You'd think that by know I'd know, 'cause here we go, go, go again.**_

_**You never know what you want, **_

She never truly knew what she wanted. She could never decide. But one thing she did know she wanted, was the Mad Hatter.

_**And you never say what you mean.**_

_**But I start to go insane, every time that you look at me.**_

Alice was so strange to him. So many times she would hide her feelings and when he asked her why, she would say that showing one's emotions wasn't something she should do. But every time she puzzled him to the point of anger, he would always be brought back by her beauty.

_**You only hear half of what I say.**_

"_Tarrant." Nothing. A second time. "Tarrant." Third time's the charm. "Tarrant Hightopp!"_

"_Oh! Yes, Alice?"_

_**And you're always showing up too late**_

"_You're terribly late, you know. Naughty."_

_**And I know that I should say good-bye, but it's no use; can't be with or without you.**_

"_You could stay."_

"_What an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea."_

_**Oh, oh!**_

_**So, how did you get here, under my skin?**_

_**Swore that I'll never let you back in.**_

_**Should have known better,**_

_**Than trying to let you go, 'cause here we go, go, go again!**_

_**Hard as I try, I know I can't quit.**_

_**Something about you is so addictive.**_

_**We're falling together.**_

_**You'd think that by know I'd know, 'cause here we go, go, go again…**_

_**(Again…)**_

_**And again,**_

_**And again,**_

_**And again,**_

_**And again,**_

_**And again!**_

_**I threw all your stuff away,**_

So many things, ruined.

_**And I cleared you out of my head.**_

How could she ever forget him?

_**And I tore you out of my heart!**_

All he had was a broken heart.

_**Oh, oh.**_

_**Oh, oh!**_

_**So, how did you get here, under my skin?**_

_**Swore that I'll never let you back in.**_

_**Should have known better,**_

_**Than trying to let you go, 'cause here we go, go, go again!**_

_**Hard as I try, I know I can't quit.**_

_**Something about you that's so addictive.**_

_**We're falling together.**_

_**You'd think that by know I'd know, 'cause here we go, go, **_

_**Here we go again.**_

_**Here we go again!**_

_**Should have known better,**_

_**Than trying to let you go, 'cause here we go, go, go again.**_

_**Again…**_

_**Again.**_

_**And again,**_

_**And again,**_

_**And again,**_

_**And again,**_

_**And again,**_

_**And again,**_

_**And again,**_

_**And again,**_

_**And again,**_

_**And again,**_

_**And again.**_

Sitting in the palace garden, Alice stared blankly at the flowers. Her thoughts were filled with wild orange hair and a certain gap-toothed grin. She ever so slightly jumped when a small blue rose that was being held by a pale, mercury-stained hand was held in front of her and the hand's partner rested itself on her shoulder.

Alice looked up and saw the face of her Mad Hatter, but his eyes were not their neutral, exuberant green. Instead they were a sorrowful shade of dull gray, and a frown was painted upon his crimson lips. No words passed between the two, but as Alice accepted the rose, Tarrant knew he had been forgiven.

Alice rose from her place on the stone bench that she had been sitting on and saw Tarrant's eyes return to green.

"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" she asked.

"I haven't the slightest," Tarrant answered.

And with the little riddle, Tarrant embraced his beloved Alice; letting her know that she too, was forgiven.


End file.
